


Blossom

by YumeNoHoshi



Series: odd eye, it's you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, side renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNoHoshi/pseuds/YumeNoHoshi
Summary: "For Jisung, the terrible side of life didn’t exist. He watched his favorite program with a smile on his face right before dinner — never moving from the living room until the House of Mickey Mouse ended. Not when a boy with big eyes appeared and stole Jisung’s breath away every time the show started."
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: odd eye, it's you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045293
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :] This is the softest thing i've ever written, so I'm so excited to share this lil bean with you! Shout out once again to the mods for making this fest possible, and ofc to Bex for the last-minute beta-ing 🥺🤍
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37rfKBeugE30U9MZpr5Hoe?si=J-s0lsQeQemDqskTuLq4og)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mom, turn the TV on, please,” pleaded a young boy while looking at his mom with puppy eyes. He wasn’t older than 12 years old with jet-black hair, a high- pitched voice, and round cheeks, but he was taller for a kid of his age and had several bruises caused by rough days which involved saving his team during kickball — he had to run to steal bases or had to chase other kids before reaching a base.

The normal life of a primary school kid.

“Baby, I thought you didn’t like Disney anymore?” asked his mother. She turned on the TV and started changing channels, her eyes never leaving the screen. When she reached a specific channel, there was an ad announcing Jisung’s program was about to start. The boy let out a small squeak of happiness.

“Yes, but look at them!” said Jisung, standing up. He stared at the screen with a glint in his eyes and pointed at it. “They are just a couple of years older than me, and everyone in my school knows them. Isn’t that amazing?”

The mother watched Jisung with a mix of tenderness and concern. She knew life in the entertainment industry wasn’t easy for kids. Her husband used to be part of a well-known broadcast company before changing jobs. _They’re cruel, honey,_ he said once on a dinner night while their son was in a sleepover with their neighbor from next door. _I don’t understand how parents will allow their children to get involved in that environment._

After a few moments, Jisung turned to his mother and smiled from ear to ear, gums exposed and eyes turned into crescents. “I just want to make someone happy the same way they make me.”

For Jisung, the terrible side of life didn’t exist. He watched his favorite program with a smile on his face right before dinner — never moving from the living room until the House of Mickey Mouse ended. Not when a boy with big eyes appeared and stole Jisung’s breath away every time the show started. His big chocolate eyes shone under his long eyelashes. The boy had a white smile worth being in every toothpaste commercial, and not even mentioning how playful he was with his co-stars, giving liveliness to the program. 

Jaemin, that was his name.

It started as a small crush, for the lack of another term. Even the word would make Jisung cringe internally, but there was something about Jaemin that got him yearning for each week’s new episode. _His smile, oh my god,_ was Jisung’s first thought when tuning in the program by accident. After that, it wasn’t just his smile, but _something_. 

He said nothing regarding his little discovery, pretending to be oblivious to what his friends said about the program or how most of them talked about how pretty the stars were, just for him to go back home and watch and enjoy every second. 

But that day, it felt different. 

It wasn’t the TV or the space he was at, but something inside him. He checked his body for any minor injury, in case he crashed into something and didn’t remember or maybe a mosquito bite. Those were annoying, and they itched. Nothing. Jisung frowned and forced that sensation to the back of his mind, and sat down back on the carpet.

A familiar jingle started, and Jisung’s attention was back to the TV. He was singing and laughing alongside the young stars, but that feeling was still distracting him, causing his stomach to twitch with something similar to butterflies trying to escape from his body. The black-haired boy wanted to know why he felt like that. What was happening and _why him?_

Jaemin appeared again, and for what seemed one second, his right eye flashed a different color. Jisung shot his eyes wide open and leaned forward.

“Sung, don’t get that near the tv. You know the rules,” warned his mother. Jisung wanted to say something back, but his body wasn’t responding to him. He froze on the spot; he only listened to his rapid heartbeat. He opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out of his mouth, gaze still focused on the program.

The young boy licked his lips and with a trembling voice asked his mother, “Mom, did you see that?”

“What are you talking about, honey?” She walked from where she was to be beside Jisung. She crouched to be on the same eye-level. 

“His eye,” Jisung pointed at Jaemin on the screen. He was talking and laughing alongside the other kids from the program, “it changed to pink.”

His mother looked at her son with a frown between her eyebrows until realization hit her like a truck. 

“Jisung, baby, are you sure?”

“Yes, mom,” replied the boy with desperation in his tone. He looked back at the TV and Jaemin’s right iris went pastel pink. “It happened again!”

Jisung was no older than 12 years old when he discovered his soulmate. A child star named Na Jaemin. 

ღ

Certainly, it wasn’t a good idea to tell his discovery to his friends. They _laughed_ just at the thought of Jisung being soulmates with a celebrity. Still wasn’t a great idea when one of the other kids eavesdropped and told the rest of the grade about Jisung’s _ridiculous_ _fantasy._ Some even got the courage to call him names.

The odd thing was that it didn’t affect Jisung as he had expected. He was a strong kid, as his mother once said after having an enormous cut on his knee, and he didn’t whimper while she cleaned it. He had to admit it was lonely to be by himself during most of the breaks, but Jisung took his mother’s words by heart and tried to focus on something that his nerves itched to try.

Dance.

He started with summer courses at a well-known dance academy. It was 4 hours of classes, 5 days a week. It was exhausting, to say the least. Some days he had to be ready for contemporary classes full of emotion and ballet-inspired movements, to shift into sharp movements and popping for hip-hop, to end up with lyrical jazz dance, a mix of both to tell a story the way the teacher wanted; a performance.

But Jisung loved it. 

He stayed in the academy after that summer, thanks to a teacher called Patsy. She was the one who encouraged Jisung to continue dancing and even convinced him to get into some undergrad dance classes the academy offered. _You’ll never know whether you like dancing for living if you never try it, Ji,_ she said one time. The black-haired panicked when his parents asked if he wanted to continue studying or preferred to be a dancer.

After days full of uncertainty, Jisung got accepted into the undergrad program at the age of 15. Years passed, and the shy boy became a young adult in front of everyone’s eyes.

“Not gonna lie to you, Jisung,” said Patsy, taking off her cap. The class had finished a couple of minutes ago, and Jisung was lying on the floor, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Patsy walked to the speakers to get her phone. “At this point, you can choreograph a dance by yourself with no problem.”

“You think so?” asked Jisung, still sprawled on the floor. His chest swelled with pride for the sudden praise.

Patsy walked to where Jisung was, with no intention of helping him by getting him on his feet. “Of course I do, besides I think you can do it right on the spot if you want to.”

“N-no, you’re praising me too much,” said Jisung with a bashful smile. He was supporting his weight on his shoulders to see her.

“Say, Ji,” she turned around with a grin on her lips, it almost being a smirk. “Do you by chance know a guy named Na Jaemin?”

Oh no.

The sudden mention of Jaemin’s name made Jisung’s eyes go wide and his face turned bright red, it made his lips curl into a shy smile. Honestly, a tomato would have been ashamed next to his face. The expression he made must’ve been what his dance teacher was expecting because she just started laughing.

“Surprise?”

What? 

“No, wait a minute, Patsy,” said Jisung, narrowing his eyes while trying to get up from the floor. His body gave up out of exhaustion and his elbows slipped thanks to the sweat, making Jisung collapse on the floor, again. His teacher’s laugh intensified. Groaning, Jisung finally stood on his feet and walked to an amused Patsy. “What about him?”

“His company contacted us. They want you to collaborate with other choreographers on Jaemin’s upcoming solo debut.” said the teacher with a proud smile.

Now those were big news. 

“Don’t think I haven’t seen the way your eyes shine whenever someone mentions him in class,” mocked Patsy, giving him a wink. Jisung didn’t think his face could go any redder, he hid behind his hands.

Before Jisung got the chance to complain or back off, she grabbed her bag and power walked to the door of the room.

“You’ll meet him next week at his company building, please don’t be late,” said Patsy, popping her head out of the doorframe. Her tone was sickeningly sweet. “I’ll text you the details later. Bye, Sungie, have fun!”

He was doomed.

ღ

Jisung was standing outside a big white building. He never imagined being outside one of the biggest entertainment companies in the country for work. Not including that he was there to meet his soulmate too. The black-haired ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the reception.

Everything happened in a blur. He presented his ID, and someone escorted him to the practice room where Jaemin was supposed to be. Jisung’s heart was hammering inside his chest and his hands were clammy. He prayed for him not to pass out at any second.

The guy he followed through the building — a manager? — opened the doors of the room and Jisung saw Jaemin. He stood in the center, stretching out alongside other dancers, chatting cheerfully. Jaemin stopped talking and looked at Jisung from the mirror in front of him.

Jaemin was older than Jisung had remembered. He was taller and had broader shoulders, his black hair now replaced with an intense disheveled silver blue, emphasizing his light tan skin and sharp features. His smile was brighter and radiant. Jaemin looked stunning in sweatpants and a simple t-shirt, Jisung couldn’t deny it and found it a little unfair. His heart made a small flip in anticipation when Jisung locked eyes with those big brown orbs.

It didn’t feel the way movies describe it. There weren’t any fireworks or happy tears; not an instant connection. Not a blush or happiness bubbling from the inside.

Nothing.

Jaemin stood there, eyes still focused on Jisung’s through the mirror’s reflection. After a couple of seconds, Jaemin turned around with what Jisung called a ‘professional smile’ and greeted the younger. His eyes were dull under the artificial light from the dance room, expression full of exhaustion and stress. Lifeless. _That’s not the way a 21-year-old should look like,_ Jisung thought to himself.

“Hello, Jisung-ssi,” said Jaemin while bowing, “thank you for helping me with my debut. I’m honored to work with you, I’ll do my best.” Jaemin gave Jisung a tight smile and turned to leave, not sparing any look back at him.

Jisung bit his cheek and watched Jaemin walk towards the control panel of the room. Some guys were there too, the co-stars from Jaemin’s old children’s show, Jisung discovered. One of them, Donghyuck, came up to Jaemin and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He said something to the rest, causing Jaemin to cackle. 

Jisung smiled softly.

If destiny was cruel to fool Jisung into thinking Jaemin was his soulmate, he would never be mad, at least not at Jaemin. His chest felt heavy and tears threatened to spill over his eyes, but it came with the thought of having a soulmate who was famous and the almost-null possibilities to meet. He had trained his brain for the worst-case scenario, but it was still heartbreaking. 

Jisung took a deep breath and swallowed the sadness. No matter what, he was going to do everything for Jaemin’s solo debut to be memorable.

After talking with Jaemin’s management and dancers, Jisung grabbed his bag and thanked the staff before leaving. He still had to arrange a meeting with the choreographers to prepare the choreography before presenting it to the company.

Jaemin was still talking with his friends, but he stopped when seeing the younger one was leaving. They made small eye-contact and Jisung waved his hand shyly and left.

Once the door closed, Jaemin frowned and looked for Donghyuck. The latter caught the motion Jaemin made with his head, and they moved away from the group.

“Hyuck, can I ask you a question?” asked Jaemin, the frown never leaving his face.

“Shoot,” 

Jaemin crossed his arms and asked Donghyuck quietly. “Did you see something weird about the choreographer?”

It was Donghyuck’s turn to frown. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“I mean,” started Jaemin. He made a hand movement emphasizing his body, “physically speaking.”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. He pursed his lips, trying to remember anything out of place about the black-haired. “I guess his height? He seemed way too tall to be only nineteen.”

“I’m serious, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck threw up his hands in surrender. “Okay, but I seriously Jaem, don’t know what you mean by ‘physically different’ though. The guy seemed fine to me.”

Jaemin pressed his lips in a tight line. This guy, Jisung, was only there to talk about the plans of the upcoming debut; for work. He looked serious while talking to his managers and some dancers; he was being professional while stealing some glances towards Jaemin’s direction. He was a fan after all, but something tingling in Jaemin’s skin told him something else. It might have been the reflection from the lights, he thought. There was no way someone would have one of their iris _pink._

“Earth to Jaeminnie,” said Donghyuck, waving a hand in front of Jaemin’s face. Expression filled with concern. “Is there something wrong?”

“Renjun!” shouted Jaemin, ignoring his friend’s question, making him pout. The said boy popped out from the console, with a bag of chips in hand. “What's up?”

“What color did Donghyuck’s eye have when you met him?” 

The sudden question took Renjun by surprise, but he didn’t hesitate to answer. “Aqua, like his favorite band’s color.”

Jaemin barely registered the whine that left Donghyuck’s mouth, embarrassed by his soulmate’s sudden confession. His friends continued bickering about the correct shade of color and other things Jaemin didn’t catch. His head was working miles per hour trying to process everything.

“Jaemin, what’s wrong?” asked Jeno behind Renjun. Everyone in the room was looking at the silver-haired boy with concern.

Jaemin then realized and sprinted out of the room.

ღ

Jisung was waiting for his taxi to arrive outside the company. He texted his friend Chenle about his ‘encounter’ with shaky hands while his sight started to get blurry. Jisung wiped the emerging tears with the back of his hand and suppressed a sob. He promised himself not to cry, but it was hard. Jisung had hoped Jaemin would at least recognize him at first sight and maybe reject him gently so they could move on with their lives.

“Wait, Jisung!”

He turned around and his heart stopped, Jaemin was at the door, panting with flushed cheeks. It looked like the older ran all the way through the building to catch Jisung before he left. Jaemin took some deep breaths and then smiled. A smile that made Jisung’s insides go wild and his cheeks go red. 

“I’m sorry,” said Jaemin, walking to Jisung until they were facing each other. “I think we have to start again.” Jaemin took a deep breath and stood straighter. He extended his hand to Jisung, eyes never leaving the latter.

“Hi, my name is Na Jaemin,” said the silver-haired, a bright smile adorning his face, “and I think you have pretty eyes.”

(“Jaemin?” asked Jisung shyly, squeezing the older’s hand. It was a chilly Sunday morning, and they were sitting on a park bench in Jisung's neighborhood. The trees in the surroundings gave them enough privacy to talk freely and snuggle, looking for warmth in the other’s body while avoiding the inevitable: meet Jisung’s family. 

“Yes, my Jisungie?” 

Jisung smiled broad and covered his face with his free hand in embarrassment, not used to Jaemin’s affective antics yet, bringing a laugh from the latter. Jisung bit his lower lip and looked directly at his soulmate’s eyes. “Which color do you see in my eye?”

Jaemin tilted his head a bit for the sudden question, but he had that sweet smile reserved only for Jisung. “Guess?”

“Green,”

Jaemin shook his head.

“Yellow?”

“Nope,” said Jaemin, making a popping sound at the end. 

“Nana, tell me,” pleaded Jisung, pouting, and putting his best puppy eyes. Jaemin looked at him in awe, not believing what the younger was doing. Before Jisung could do anything to pretend that didn’t happen, out of embarrassment, Jaemin cupped the other’s face with both hands and planted a quick peck on his lips. The older one wasn't immune to Jisung's cuteness yet.

With his hands still on Jisung’s cheeks, Jaemin brushed his thumb over the other’s bottom lip. Jaemin looked at Jisung through his long eye-lashes and answered with a soft tone, “Pink, just as your pretty lips.”

Jisung was _combusting._ )

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! comments are kudos are always welcomed :D
> 
> EDIT: Reveals happened! dropping my sns :]
> 
> Stay healthy and safe 🤍
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Dreamer_Star_05) ◻ [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Lo_YNH)


End file.
